Chaos Break
A Chaos Break is an ability that can be used by beings whose life force is connected to Chaos Energy. Each person has a different Chaos Break and no one Chaos Break is exactly the same as anyone else's. Known Chaos Breaks Rinnegan The immensely powerful Chaos Break of the legendary Hypra the Hedgehog, the Rinnegan ability is housed in the eye of the user. When activated the Rinnegan has a large variety of abilities, including the summoning of various creatures to aid the user in battle, the ability to absorb energy-based attacks, and generate weak force fields. It even has the ability to split the user's personality into a total of seven parts, which is known as the Six Paths technique. Unlike most Chaos Breaks, the Rinnegan also has its own ultra-powerful attack called Planetary Devastation, which allows the user to tear large chunks of earth from the ground and use them to form a massive planetoid, and is usually used as a last resort to crush opponents the user wouldn't be able to beat otherwise. It is rumored that Hypra may have used Planetary Devastation to create the moon. Ragnarok The immensely powerful Chaos Break of the legendary Ultima the Hedgehog, Ragnarok is achieved when Ultima unleashes all of his various powers at once in the hopes of finishing a battle quickly. During this attack, Ultima generates a powerful electromagnetic field around himself, ripping apart all the metal in the vicinity and pulling it to him. He then coats himself in the metals, all the while calling on the forces of nature to begin sending their worst disasters into the area all at once. By the time Ultima is completely surrounded in metal, earthquakes will have started up beneath him, opening up large fissures in the ground which send up curtains of lava. While this is happening, the clouds above will have collected and darkened, bringing with it golf-ball-sized hail, stinging rain and sleet, and hurricane-force winds, along with thunder, lightning, and even tornadoes. Ultima will then begin firing small, jagged shards of metal at his opponent(s) at high speed. Assuming the unfortunate enemy is not dead by this time, Ultima will then call down huge meteors from the sky in an attempt to finish the job. In all of recorded history, the only person to have survived seeing Ragnarok first-hand was Hypra the Hedgehog, who only survived because of her own Rinnegan. Ragnarok, being as destructive as it is, could easily seem like the end of the world to a group of people who are living near where it occurs. Which is exactly what the ancient Nordics thought when Ultima and Hypra faced off there, hence why the Nordic myth of apocalypse is called "Ragnarok". Perfect Chaos This ability, used by the former chao Chaos, transforms its user into a monstrously large, rage-filled behemoth that won't hesitate to destroy everything in sight. However, this ability requires more Chaos energy than Chaos can provide at a time. As such, using this ability requires the use of outside sources of powers, namely the ten Discord Sapphires (Chaos Emeralds in the games), to stabilize the ability. Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:Attacks Category:Chaos Powers